


The Storm in his Heart

by SilkCut



Series: Keys to the Kingdom [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M, blow jobs yay, sexy stuff enclosed herein, the pitfalls of living together for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SilkCut
Summary: It’s always the little things with Gilgamesh.In which Kirei plays along and indulges the King of Heroes and his odd request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed KotoGil. And since my muse for _Caprices_ has been taking a break, I decided to indulge on my ultimate OTP for this fandom. I dedicate this to Leila-chan (@KILLGAMESH) who wants Gil as her adoptive father, and Kirei as her sugar daddy.
> 
> I've tried to keep this as IC as possible, on how a possible sexual encounter would even occur between these two.

 

 

 

**++||+||+||++**

On the evening two days after his actual birthday, when he has once again found no cause for its celebration, Kirei decides to sit by the long couch that had been occupied by the god-king since the very first night they have had a conversation.

He doesn’t recall ever sitting in this couch before or from the moment Gilgamesh non-verbally assigned it as territory.

But here he is now, his body slack from all the chores he had to perform during the rush of the yuletide season. The slight yet obvious fatigue reminds Kirei of how old he has been getting, of the decade that has passed since the burning of Fuyuki.

Kirei remembers the warmth and the decay most of all, but with the frigid night air seeping through and filing his isolated office, all Kirei can feel now are goose bumps forming on his flesh even under his thick cassock. He closes his eyes momentarily, and wonders if he could fall asleep like this now and not care. It would be so easy to disappear into the quiet of the gloom.

He hears the creak of the door accompanied by heavy shuffling of feet, as if the owner is merely dragging them on the floor as oppose to walking. Another weight hurls itself on the couch and fabric touches Kirei on his exposed wrist that is located limply on the side. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know it could be no other than his ally. The aroma of wine and other indulgences clings to Gilgamesh like something otherworldly and unknowable, and Kirei had never flinched away since the other man has come upon him by the couch, nor did he move close.

The priest simply sits there with closed eyes, the slumber slowly yet surely taking over him.

“Don’t ignore me,” it was spoken neither as a command nor request. The tone is that of utter unconcern.

“What do you want?” Kirei’s own question is just as devoid of any strong feeling. A mere harmless inquiry.

“So many things,” Gilgamesh manages to say. His breathing is rather heavy as if he had been breathless just moments ago.

Kirei would have shrugged his shoulders but he’s too tired. “And you already have them.”

“I own a few things I’d rather not. And there are things that belong to me that still are independent from my own will.”

They stay still together on the long couch for another five minutes or so. Kirei is truly falling asleep by then.

He feels Gilgamesh shift. And then there are surprisingly warm hands tugging at Kirei’s clothes. His collar pops abruptly yet softly from the almost iron grip that pulled it open. The god-king’s other hand is unbuttoning his black slacks as if he had done it so many times before—clinical, efficient and merciless. The priest opens his eyes now because the actions are rather curious and only barely unwelcome. He stares and stares until Gilgamesh does at last meet his gaze. By then the King of Heroes had already unbuttoned the rest of Kirei’s cassock and the gold crucifix he had worn for years around his neck catches the glint of light as it rests on the skin of his chest.

“What are you doing now?” Kirei sounds just as detached as ever but he furrows his eyebrows nevertheless.

“As we have both come to expect,” is Gilgamesh’s answer, his tone so final as if Kirei has no say in it, “—whatever the fuck I want.”

“Not to me,” he finally gathers enough strength to shove the other man’s hands away, putting enough pressure in the gesture to make sure his protestation gets across. He lifts his back from the couch as he continues to maintain eye contact with the King of Heroes.

With one hand, he swiftly begins to button up his cassock again. “Why don’t you go find a whore to pay or steal a virgin from her bed? Surely you have a lot more viable choices to pick from out there in the city than lay with me for sex.”

Just speaking aloud the crude possibility that sex is what Gilgamesh wants from Kirei right now is slowly starting to cause some small amount of stress (because _why even_? And why _him?_ ), but he ignores it in favor of making the god-king see how absurd he is being.

But the snide grin Gilgamesh displays is predatory as he replies, “Why bother with either female option when you are here now for me, essentially both whore and virgin?” he then adds, “You betray your faith’s beliefs every time you continue to keep me by your side as a false idol, and yet you are also innocent in a lot of ways, including that of the pleasures of the flesh.”

As soon as he finishes saying that, Kirei’s eyes dangerously lowers to the rest of Gilgamesh’s body.

Tight-fitting maroon shirt with half-sleeves. Black leather pants. A daring smirk on his lips.

He catches himself doing it quickly, lest the god-king misunderstands, and then looks off to correct that assumption.

“Stop, Gilgamesh,” Kirei isn’t even angry or offended. He is just exhausted and doesn’t feel like prolonging any argument. “This would be embarrassing for us both if you keep on insisting on it. The innocence you speak of is merely my vow of celibacy. I had only laid with another once, a woman who was my wife, and other than that I never had additional interest in any kind or all forms of sex.”

He buttons his slacks and then moves away from the other man, still reasoning with him. “I’m not skilled in this art at all, and so you’d be wasting your own talents on someone who is not worth doing the exercise with anyway.”

“You will learn. What is Kirei Kotomine if not a fast learner?” Gilgamesh is still wearing that smug smile.

Kirei tries to asses the situation as hastily and as accurately as he could manage. Ten years is a long time to become familiar with someone, and it’s always about the little things with Gilgamesh. Kirei knows that the more he tries to deny the King of Heroes, the more persistent he gets—even resorting to violence if needed be. Tonight Kirei has undeservingly and unfortunately become the prize Gilgamesh wants, if only for a while. Maybe due to boredom or other factors—it doesn’t matter. What Gilgamesh sees is what Gilgamesh gets. Perhaps Kirei’s best course of action to take is to just let it happen, and watch as the god-king realizes for himself that Kirei is truly not a desirable sex partner.

“Alright,” he acquiesces as he tries to keep his voice neutral. “But do not be disappointed if the results of this pointless endeavor embitter you.”

“Low self-esteem is not an attractive quality in a mate,” Gilgamesh comments as he grabs Kirei’s wrist and forces him back down the long couch. He easily climbs on his lap by swinging his other leg on Kirei’s left side, fully entrapping him now between his thighs. Kirei’s expression must have been sour because Gilgamesh stares in amusement and grins more widely. And then he rakes his fingers through Kirei’s hair. A low grumble can be heard from the back of Kirei’s throat, signalling his growing discomfort.

“It’s ideal in other conditions, I was told,” the priest eventually does respond, trying to distract himself from the surreal closeness of the other man’s body. It isn’t terrible, but it’s not great either. Kirei continues to frown.

“Let’s start with something simple, shall we?” Undeterred, Gilgamesh lowers his face close to Kirei. Their eyes meet with sharper prominence. The serpentine crimson gaze almost made Kirei coil away, but his self-restraint had always been remarkable, so he is able to command his body to keep still even under the unwanted scrutiny. As Gilgamesh moves his mouth closer this time, the warm breath coming from his parted lips only served to remind Kirei that this is truly happening after all—and it’s definitely stressing him out.

“Try your luck in kissing me,” the god-king commands without missing a beat.

“Again, I need to remind you this is a pointless pursuit. You’re better off doing something else,” Kirei tries to protest again.

“Obey your king, Fool,” Gilgamesh is now sneering openly. His hands grip Kirei by the shoulders, the pressure firm. It reminds Kirei that he is no ordinary man, and very much capable of hurting him in a way that even someone of Kirei’s ability will take some time to patch up or heal.

To be reminded of these things about Gilgamesh is rather disconcerting—and yet Kirei also feels even more curious of the current scenario that’s playing out. He should at least let it unfold now. Who knows, maybe Kirei can find some way to turn it to his advantage.

“Very well.” Kirei closes the gap between them and allows their lips to touch. It is Gilgamesh who deepens the contact, swiping his tongue across Kirei’s bottom lip before gliding it inside the moment Kirei is taken by surprise and parts his lips as an instinctive reaction. Everything is warm and wet—suffocating and awkward. Kirei could not close his eyes; his sight obstructed by Gilgamesh’s eyelashes as soon his own pair flutters close. Kirei’s chest tightens because he starts holding his breath all of a sudden. His fists are clenched to his sides. Everything about his body screams revulsion and a desire for relief, but it doesn’t register for Gilgamesh at all as he continues to invade Kirei with his mouth.

Realizing he had surrendered consent foolishly without comprehending what it entails, Kirei decides to make the most of it, and finds use for his hands once more when he clutches at Gilgamesh’s hips, digging his nails through the fabric, imagining he’s crushing the bones. The thought makes Kirei relax into the kiss and respond at last, but not entirely of his own volition but more so because he knows it is required of him to please the arrogant king—this ancient, powerful _brat_ whom he formed an alliance with.

When it ends, Kirei’s head hits the couch’s ledge immediately. He is so eager to just put some distance between their mouths now that the experiment is over. Kirei pants and half-glares at the King of Heroes, but he remains quiet nonetheless.

“Devoid of any emotion which is to be expected, but it doesn’t mean it has to lack passion.” Gilgamesh remarks. “Again.”

The second time at least he knows what to expect, and how Gilgamesh wants it to be. Kirei is a fast learner after all.

“We shall not be making a habit of this, are we?” Kirei’s tone is a tad hopeful that it is indeed the case. Gilgamesh doesn’t say anything for a while after he had pushed the priest to lie on the long couch. He is back to busying himself in unwrapping Kirei from his clothing. He does it carefully enough, mindful of not tearing away the garments which Kirei is somewhat grateful for. He keeps his breathing steady as he watches Gilgamesh, and he won’t deny there is something amusing about this ordeal. It’s utterly vile only because Gilgamesh thinks he is still the one in control.

The King of Heroes is all about spontaneity and variety, but ten years is a long time to figure out someone, at least when it came to a few parts about their nature and habits. And it’s always about the little things with the consistently prideful Gilgamesh.

As soon as the said king finishes successfully tugging away Kirei’s slacks off him, leaving him bare and slightly shaking due to the cold temperature of the office, Gilgamesh surprises the priest when he begins to use his mouth on another thing that Kirei would never expect from someone who readily claims himself above everything and everyone. The practice is just so unlike him—so subservient and degrading.

It is wonderful, however. Not because of how it _feels_ , but how Gilgamesh looks to Kirei in his position right now.

Surely something must have happened earlier that prompted Gilgamesh to start sucking a mongrel’s cock. What did Kirei miss?

Kirei should have known Gilgamesh had acquired a skill for this; he did claim to have experienced all manners of pleasure and he supposed giving fellatio and not just receiving it had been one of them. Kirei splays his fingers on Gilgamesh’s golden head rather gently, but then—to test his reaction—shoves him down further without warning. He hears the other man gag around his erection before violently pulling away. But Gilgamesh holds a firm grip on Kirei’s cock as he glares down. “Do that again and I’ll be sure to neuter you once and for all.”

Kirei laughs. The sound is wrong and the intent behind it is grim.

Gilgamesh is not dissuaded, and returns Kirei’s laugh with one his own. “Take notes, you unholy man,” he demands, “I’m merely demonstrating how this should be done before you will be tasked to perform the same thing on me next.”

Without another word, the King of Heroes lowers himself back, and takes Kirei inside his mouth again, sucking with an unmatched enthusiasm as he timed the way he jerked the rest of the shaft with the rhythm of his attentive mouth.

Kirei understands how lust works. Something or someone in particular arouses you and the desire prompts you to act on it. Your blood boils. Your skin feels tight as if it’s wearing you. There is either a hardening or wetness. Kirei is familiar with the process and has experienced it firsthand, no matter how shallow and brief it had been. Right now as he stares at the golden head still keeping at it, Kirei knows there is a layer of lust thickening inside him, but not solely because of the oral sex being performed on him—no, it’s that it’s _Gilgamesh_ doing it, and doing it quite desperately.

But why though? It is as if he is trying to distract himself from something—something Kirei wants to know—wants to unravel and perhaps see this King of Heroes at the mercy of a power that has a hold on him; a weakness, a chink in the armor, a hole in the seams Kirei could put his fingers through and rip out. That thought makes Kirei’s toes curl under him as he comes into Gilgamesh’s mouth without warning. It shocks them both.

To their credit, neither expressed shame nor regret. Gilgamesh keeps his mouth there for a while as Kirei holds still. The god-king pulls the softening cock out, and then uses the rag kept on the table—one that was usually used on the rare off-chance Gilgamesh happens to spill wine—to spit the cum into said piece of cloth. Kirei digs his elbows into the long couch to sit up, watching the entire time with an expression carefully blank. He expects that Gilgamesh would react angrily in some way afterwards, but instead he chuckles when he meets Kirei’s eyes again.

“I would say that you should warn me next time, but we both know there’s not going to be a next time.” He gets up to tower over Kirei, ruby eyes glimmering menacingly as he begins to unzip his pants. His tone growing more excited now, he adds, “Because from now on I’d be spilling my seed into your mouth as you’re blowing me, and you better be swallowing it all down. Are we clear?”

Kirei narrows his eyes at the other man, but then surprises himself when he swings his legs down so his feet could touch the floor. He grabs Gilgamesh by the hips with one hand, cupping him in place, while the other pulls out the god-king’s hard length. Not allowing another rational thought that could inhibit this task, Kirei begins to slide the manhood into his mouth. He clearly underestimates the newness of this as he gasps around the foreign sensation entering him, and accidentally grazes his teeth across it. He hears Gilgamesh make as sound, but it is one of approval as his fingers tangle through Kirei’s locks, urging him to go on. He had to oblige.

The priest moves his head in an uncertain rhythm as his mouth envelopes the throbbing flesh fully, his tongue gliding across the shaft as it goes in and out. He starts to swipe and lick Gilgamesh’s cock with growing curiosity, and Kirei is relieved to learn this act doesn’t disgust him for someone of his religious upbringing would have been made to believe. He closes his eyes now and develops a better rhythm, one that mimics Gilgamesh’s before. Jerking the shaft while swallowing the rest, Kirei is more confident now and allows himself to lose some sense of reality as he devotes all his focus to finishing off the King of Heroes. When Gilgamesh does come, it is rather interesting.

The wet burst of heat flooding his mouth is nothing he had ever counted on feeling before. And he had been commanded to swallow it all down.

Kirei does because it doesn’t strike him as an unreasonable request. The substance is thick and bitter with a hint of tanginess.

Of course, his greatest mistake was that he had opened himself to more encounters like this with the King of Heroes.

But ultimately he couldn't complain.

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
